


Something

by StydiaFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Prom, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stydia fic where they go to prom together and stiles kisses her forhead while dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

Lydia was standing in front of the giant mirror in her room. She was checking her outfit one last time before she started daydreaming over what happened a week ago. She had walked to her locker and was putting her books into her locker when two arms wrapped around her waist. When she looked down she immediately saw they were Stiles’.  A small giggle left her mouth before she shut her locker and turned around.

Stiles pulled his arms back and held on to the straps of his backpack. “Hi” He said shyer then he normally would have. “What’s up?” Lydia said casually. “Nothing really. Are you going to the winter formal?” He said. “I don’t know, you?” She answered. She had been hoping her would gather up enough courage to ask her. She was too nervous to ask.

After a short period of time where they were just staring at each other Stiles spoke again. “I was just wondering that maybe if you don’t have another date you would want to go with me?” he said. Suddenly a she felt a thousand butterflies in her stomach but she decided to play it cool (kinda) “Yes! …uhm yeah, I’d like that.” She said quickly. “Really?!” he said as if he couldn’t believe she had actually said yes. “Yes, I would love to go too winter formal with you.” A big smile appeared on his face which made her laugh. “I’ll see you later, okay?” She said. She kissed his cheek and walked towards her next class.  Behind her she heard Scott and Stiles (not so) quietly cheering.

It was the day of winter formal and Lydia had chosen for a red dress with a sweetheart neckline and a pair of black heels. Her hair was braided beautifully around the back of her head. She felt pretty.

She had heard Stiles come in and he was now talking to her mother. She took a deep breath and grabbed her purse before heading towards the stairs. When she stepped on the first step it suddenly became quiet downstairs. And small smile crept up on her face as she walked down the stairs. Stiles was staring at her with his mouth slightly open. Was he still breathing?

She walked all the way down and gave Stiles a hug. “Ready to go?” She asked. He just nodded. “You look gorgeous.” Natalie said. “Thanks mom.” After a few photo’s they finally went outside. When they shut the door behind them Stiles gently grabbed Lydia’s hand and intertwined their fingers. She looked up at him and he looked at her. “You look beautiful.” He said. She smiled at him. “Thanks” she said shyly. “You don’t look bad yourself.” She said as she scanned him in the suit he was wearing. It was a classic suit with an adorable bowtie. Typical Stiles. He looked hot.

They stepped into the jeep and drove to the dance in a comfortable silence just holding hands and staring at each other.

They arrived and entered the gym. They met their friends inside and talked a bit, danced with the entire pack and drank a little. When they had been sitting at a table for a while Stiles stood up and reached for her “Do you want to dance, beautiful?” he asked cheekily. “You’re so cheesy.” She said while reaching for his hand as well. They walked to the dance floor when suddenly ‘ _Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran’_ filled the gym. Stiles’ hands easily found her waist and Lydia’s arms easily found their way around his neck as they swayed to the melody of the music.

_And your heart’s against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck_  
I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet  
And with a feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now

Lydia’s face was buried into Stiles neck as they swayed to the music. She pulled away just a little bit. Their faces were very, very, close to each other. They looked at each other with looks of awe and maybe even…love. Stiles bent down a little bit and kissed her forehead. A small smile spread across her face. She leaned in and buried her face into Stiles’ neck again as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her just a little bit closer.

With Stiles it was different. It wasn’t because he wanted something from her that he liked her. And it wasn’t because she wanted something from him that she liked him. It had always been about something the other wanted in Lydia’s past relationships. But this wasn’t like that. This could really be… _something_

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoyed it!<3


End file.
